


The Father and the Scientist

by CookiegirlUndertale



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universes, Battle Scene, Choices, Dadster, Disbelief Papyrus, Dream World, Experiments, Gaster Blasters, Gaster is chilling, Gen, HP dropping to 1, Handplates, Memories, Mercyplates, New Friendship, No good title ideas, Royal Scientist Gaster, Sans and Papyrus disappearing all the time, Science, Theories, True Lab (Undertale), Wing Dings is cool, and cheesy, idk how to feel about this, like seriously, magic(?), meanster, more tags as we go, mysterious lab, mysterious machine, new names, nightmares(?), no regrets, potato chips, skele family, slightly self-inserting author, they're bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiegirlUndertale/pseuds/CookiegirlUndertale
Summary: What would happen if the dadster and the meanster met, along with their sons and expirements?The one that loves and the emotionless husk...The reliever and the torturer...The father and the scientist...[Currently Re-writing]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know, my summary sucks, but this is my first work, so chill on the hate and criticism.  
> If there are any spelling mistakes, just point them out and I'll try to correct them. If you have any ideas for this, tell me! I'll appreciate it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if the dadster and the meanster met, along with their sons and expirements?
> 
> The one that loves and the emotionless husk...  
> The reliever and the torturer...  
> The father and the scientist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, my summary sucks, but this is my first work, so chill on the hate and criticism.  
> If there are any spelling mistakes, just point them out and I'll try to correct them. If you have any ideas for this, tell me! I'll appreciate it.

W.D. Gaster was the Royal Scientist and everyone knew about him because of his brilliant mind. Gaster wanted almost desperately to break the barrier that kept everyone in the Underground. He had been known for his work on SOULs, but, for some reason, gave up on the project. Nobody knew why, but Gaster said that it wasn't worth it. No one knew what he meant by that.

Gaster had 2 sons he'd mysteriously brought home one day. He claimed it to have been an accident, but people were a little sceptical. Gaster's hands made no sense either, as they had holes in them, which he had gotten around the same time he'd brought his sons home. As far as anyone knew, Gaster had never dated anyone, nor harboured romantic affections for any pretty lady.

He became fond of the little skeletons and decided to go back on the project. He knew that the pain they would be subjected to so they could be powerful enough to break the barrie would be very painful. He couldn't press the switch, so he brought the 2 home with him and took them in as his sons. He named them Sans and Papyrus due to their fonts and their personalities. They weren't 'old' enough to remember their days in the lab, which Gaster was grateful for. He didn't want them to remember what he had wanted back then. He wasn't the same person anymore.

Gaster was glad that he chose to father them. He had people to care about. Sure, he had Grillby, a good friend, but he wanted someone else, too. His sons helped him a lot. He knew he still had some LOVE from the human-monster war, but his sons made it much easier to deal with it. He was sure that if he had not grown parental feelings for his sons, he would have a lot more LV than he had today.

Sans and Papyrus had gotten quite a bit from their "father". Sans had his intelligence and Papyrus had his looks. They were both very happy to be with their father. Sans had a lot of nightmares though, which was worrying for his family. They didn't know what to do, but they comforted him after the night terrors happened. Sans had contracted a deadly disease after one of his nightmares once. His HP had steadily lowered to 1 point. He had insisted that he was fine, but Gaster knew better. He had secretly checked Sans and found that he had a deep scar on his rib cage, stretching diagonally through. Strange...

The nightmares slowly subsided, but they sometimes resurfaced. Sans had refused to talk about them to anybody, even Papyrus. Gaster knew that Papyrus was worried, just as he was. However, Papyrus had taken a liking to spaghetti, which cheered him up, but the last time he had made some, Gaster had the urge to spit it out. The taste was indescribable...but Papyrus' face had been worth it when Gaster had swallowed the bite, praising his son.  Gaster didn't regret the choice he made by taking them in that faithful day...

 ~In an other Timeline~

Gaster blocked out the screams. He was used to them by now. Subject 1-S and 2-P had stopped begging by now, as they knew better than to anger him. He kept the machine on for an other few seconds before shutting it off. The screams died instantly. Subject 2-P was on the table, breathing heavily from the excruciating pain of the laser going into his eyesocket. He was so naive to believe that Gaster still had emotions. Hah! He had let go of them long ago. Sure, at the beginning he had hesitated to press the button, but he could not go back. The procedure could not be undone, nor the pain the subjects went through every day. 

Gaster had hidden them from the world, knowing that people would try to 'help' them.They were only lab rats made to break the barrier!He didn't care if they were sentient or not, he was doing this for the sake of science and monster kind! Those were the reasons he had created them in the first place. His LV was already quite high, but he didn't care anymore. He _couldn't_ care anymore, not on the brink of breaking the barrier!

Gaster was a brilliant scientist, who didn't know that? The doctor did have a small issue, however...He didn't accept  _any_ kinds of failure. You dropped a glass beaker and it spilled? "You're fired!" he would declare. You did the wrong calculations? "You're not welcome here anymore!" he would yell. Many of the other scientists feared Gaster, as they struggled not do anything that would anger him. Gaster was still nice to the king, Asgore Dreemurr, but that was out of curtesy. When he went back to the lab, he would become cold again, not deigning to talk to the other scientists, finding them 'incompetent'  and treating the as though they were fools compared to him. He was never seen anywhere in New Home or outside of Hotland.

Gaster lived at the Lab these days, not bothering to sleep, eat or drink. He had an exciting theory and wanted to test it out immediately, already drawing plans for his machine. It would require a lot of power, but he was determined to try and make it work. He had toyed with this theory for quite a while now. With the SOUL containers finished and 3 human SOULs collected already, he was free to work on this project. He had tested teleporting there with his magic, but the only place he reappeared was a few inches forwards. He had attempted it countless times, but nothing seemed to work. 

He needed more power, that much was obvious, but he couldn't take it himself. A machine, however, could take much more power than he ever could. Gaster had not forgotten of subjects 1-S and 2-P, but he deemed them unfit to do it. He couldn't have them escape, could he? He found that the probability of them escaping was quite small, but he couldn't take any chances, especially not with this. The project was too important.

1-S and 2-P were still fed regularly, tearing Gaster away from his work, to his great regret, but he still needed them to break the barrier. They were curious as to why the tort- improvments stopped, but they didn't complain, at least. Ever since 1-S' eye had stopped glowing, he had grown weaker. His HP seems to have progressively gone down to 1. He needed more magic to sustain himself.Its not like Gaster needed the failure, he was just using him to bribe subject 2-P. Subject 2-P had proven to share his magic with his 'brother' when 1-S seemed to be weaker. Gaster shook the thoughts away, he needed to make this breakthrough. He took up a  note book and started writing an other entry on the subject.

**Entry XX: I am on the edge of a great discovery. This theory is very interesting. I have already started on the plans for the machine. I will find out if I was correct soon. I will go as soon as it is completed. It will be a new experience, to see if alternate universes really exist...**


	2. The Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W.D. Gaster (the dadster) was an efficient monster, always ready to help anyone in need, especially his sons. When Sans and Papyrus go play in Waterfall, what happens for them to get in trouble? Will Gaster solve this confusing puzzle in time? Or will the aggressor succeed in harming his sons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, I'll call the fatherly Gaster "Wing Dings" and the scientist Gaster "the doctor". Also, if you want more Sans and Papyrus, I won't mind to write a chapter for them in the future, just give me a heads up!

Wing Dings knew he was overprotective, even if the Underground wasn't that bad of a place anymore. Humans didn't even fall into the place that often anyways. And yet, Wing Dings was still worried. It was justified, at least, to Wing Dings eyesockets. He still had to repay for the wall he broke at that apartment near the Core. It would have made for a good hotel, in his opinion. Volatile inventions don't go well with heat. 

The little family of skeletons lived in Hotland, as they were skeletons, the warm air went right through them _._  Although the warmth of the place didn't bother them, they still had to have a 'cool down' period to ensure that they didn't get too sensitive to the heat. It was a small event for them, and they usually went to Waterfall, which was closer to Hotland than Snowdin was.

It usually happened once a month, and it was finally that day where Sans and Papyrus could explore the Underground a little more for the day. It was the weekend, and Wing Dings was exhausted from his work in the Lab. He had been working on a personal project of his on alternate universes. He wasn't as in to it as he would to have been, but it was interesting none the less. He had a hope that they existed, because science! 

Sans and Papyrus had gone on ahead, wanting to reach the echo flowers in the distance. The little bundle of energy, Papyrus, had decided to go further than last time, Wing Dings noted, as he followed them quietly, wanting more than anything to rest. Sans was using the echo flowers to practice his puns, as Papyrus groaned in dismay. For a strange reason, Papyrus absolutely hated puns, even with the quantity of puns that Sans said everyday. Gaster liked the puns. They kept him grounded when he needed to be.

Wing Dings kept trekking along, the cold air cooling his bones to a comfortable temperature. He hadn't noticed that he was this prone to the heat, and mentally scolded himself not to have gone to Waterfall sooner. He smiled when he saw his sons playing with the flowers, reminding them to be gentle. Wing Dings remembered when he first saw echo flowers, after the war. The war...

Wing Ding's parents had both died in the human-monster war as Wing Dings was fighting on the front lines with Grillby, as well as many other monsters. It was one of the most heart breaking moments of his life. He recalled when he had gotten the letter, he had locked himself in his small barrack and mourned their death for a week. He had refused to eat or drink anything. Then, came the fury. He had requested to regain the village where his parents had been unrightfully slaughtered. He was given permission and killed all the humans in the village. The human's SOULs being too quick and escaping the monsters' grasp was frustrating, but at least the monsters had gotten one of the human's battalions out of commission. Permanently. 

Wing Dings shook the memories away. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the past.He looked up and saw that Sans and Papyrus had escaped from his sight. He was going to head to the next room when the sound of an explosion rang out, as well as the powering of what he called his 'Gaster Blasters'. He rushed into the next room and what he saw chilled the marrow in his bones...

 

~In the other timeline~

 

Dr. Gaster was finally ready. The machine had been powered on and was now glowing a soft blue light. The doctor had kept this project a secret, along with his 2 subjects and a few... other things as well. The machine had finally been completed after 2 weeks of sweat and blood as the, quite disgusting, humans said. The doctor was now ready to go, hoping that these other timelines could help with his data. He had always been eager for new information, being the Royal Scientist and all. He wondered briefly if there was a universe where he didn't exist, but dismissed the idea immediately. He was the smartest of all monsters, he couldn't just  _not_ exist! 

The doctor sighed. He was getting distracted from the task at hand, and it was slightly annoying him. He took a few minutes to go over everything. He had packed his casual grey backpack with all of his instruments, along with some monster food in case of emergencies. He didn't what could happen, and it was better to be safe than sorry. The doctor had also left a pair of his Skull Canons behind to guard his lab in his absence and to feed subjects 1-S and 2-P. He couldn't have them starve while he was gone, and he didn't know when he was going to come back.

He was Dr. W.D. Gaster, the Royal Scientist, and the creator of the Core. He could do this! He only had to walk into the machine and let it do its work. He could manage this! The Core was a much more grueling project compared to this, he had nothing to fear! Still, the doctor was hesitant. What if the machine broke? What if he got stuck in another timeline? His mind was much too brilliant for this world to lose! Suffice it to say, he was still nervous, although he thought he was ready, he really wasn't. He thought he had lost his _all_ emotions! Apparently nervousness and anxiety had stayed...Shame. 

Finally, the doctor steeled his nerves, took his bag, straightened out his lab coat and walked into the machine.

 

~Somewhere~

 

The doctor opened his eyes. He had woken up in a section of Waterfall. Wait, Waterfall?! The doctor sat up instantly realizing where he was. He hadn't been in this part of the Underground for a very long time, probably not since the immigration to New Home! The doctor had a splitting head ache. As he pondered over this, he skimmed his hand over his skull, only to find that a new crack had been made to his skull. It arched downward from his left eye, making the scar quite ugly indeed. The doctor cursed and looked for his backpack, only to find a pile of ashes and burnt fabric on the ground next to him. It had not survived the transport. The doctor looked around for the machine as well, when his gaze fell on 2 small skeletons. 

They looked exactly like subjects 1-S and 2-P.

Dr. Gaster immediately summoned a Skull Canon and aimed it at them. He did not know that he was in an other timeline, and had forgotten about his project. "What are you 2 doing outside of your cell?" he yelled angrily. The skeletons turned to look at him surprised. "Dad?" one of them asked tentatively, a hint of fear in it's voice. The doctor was confused. He was not their father! He was nobody's father! The doctor looked at their clothes, and what caught his attention was that they weren't wearing the hospital gowns he had supplied them with last time he saw them. This proceeded to confuse him even more.

He was too confused to think straight anymore. He fired the Cannon, his vision slightly blurred due to the new scar he had. He missed the skeletons, his aim off. He was about to fire again, when an other skeleton monster rushed into the room. The doctor looked at the new arrival in shock. This skeleton looked almost exactly like him, though his skull was devoid of any scars. They both stared at each other, too surprised of seeing an other version of themselves right in front of them. 

The other version of himself, however, quickly snapped out of it, positioning his body in between the subjects and the doctor. Sans and Papyrus shivered in fear of this other skeleton, who looked almost exactly like their father. The scars were a big give away that they weren't the same person. There was also this... this look that this version of their father had. It just seemed so emotionless, which wouldn't be surprising for a human skeleton, but with how expressive the monster version is.... It was actually kind of scary. The 2 boys had been confused to see the other skeleton in the clearing, looking around him. When he had stopped to look at them, a brief expression of shock had flown across his features, then replaced by a look of pure fury. They were surprised that they didn't catch fire on the spot, as his glare seemed to burn holes.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the doctor asked "why do you protect them?". It was a fairly innocent question, but Wing Dings felt a little insulted at this. Wing Dings simply replied "Because they're my sons''. The doctor was taken aback. Sons...? Those were things, not people! "An impossibility'' the doctor retorted ''or have you simply lost your intellect that much? I am ashamed that you are an other version of me''

The doctor had always been very proud of his work and he was the closest thing to happy as he could be when one contradicted him. He was the most brilliant mind of the Underground, so he was respected by all. He was almost always full of pride, and he sometimes liked to brag about his accomplishments. Of course he didn't say anything about subjects 1-S and 2-P, they didn't deserve that, they were only things. Wing Dings was also a little prideful, but never rubbed his victories in others faces. It was quite rude after all, and Wing Dings was a gentleman of good name.

 Wing Dings finally replied "well, I'm ashamed about you, so we're even". "That is not fair, because your intellect has obviously degraded, while mine is as high as always"the doctor cut off, a slight hint of irritation and disdain in his voice. The doctor had known that he couldn't stay too long in an other timeline, so he'd made a device to send him back to his 'home' timeline. The sensation would of course going to be mildly unpleasant, and there was a 75% chance that other things would be teleported with him if they were near him, but that was irrelevant. He pressed the button and the counter started going down. He approximately 2 minutes left.

A minute went by in silence, as the doctor and his...copy? stared each other down. He knew he wouldn't have time to get back the equipment he'd brought, but at least now he knew for sure that other timelines existed. He still wasn't sure what to about it, but he had confirmation. Testing would have to wait. 30 seconds left. The silence between him and his...duplicate...had stretched so long that he was almost sure that he could hear a fly buzzing about. 

Wing Dings on the other hand eyed the other-him closely. They had not move for what seemed like hours, until he decided to check on his sons, who were still cowering behind him. The doctor's stare turned into a glare. Wing Dings crouched down next to Sand and Papyrus and asked if they were ok. They acknowledge that they were fine, although Sans seemed a little disturbed and Papyrus had less energy than earlier. Wing Dings smiled. He knew his sons so well, and it didn't surprise him that Sans tried to lie hide the fact that he was spooked and Papyrus to try and cheer his brother up.

Suddenly, a bright light seemed to have been turned on where the doctor stood. Said skeleton was surprised at the light show, but didn't complain. It was...calming, in a way. Just as he blacked out, he distinctly saw his...he still wasn't sure what to call his copy? duplicate? clone? other him??? With this occupying his thoughts, the doctor fell unconscious. Wing Dings shielded his eyesockets from the blinding light. He hugged his sons, making them look the other way and protecting them with his body... until the world seemed to open up under them. After a brief moment of shock, he began free falling with Sans an Papyrus into a dark expanse of black. Wing Dings had no idea what was going on, Sans and Papyrus even less so, and did what any normal person in his situation would have done.

He screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" along with his sons. It shouldn't be surprising, really, because thats what the writer would have done, and any other sane person would have too. Wing Dings had once heard of the saying 'seeing your life flash before your eyes' and knew that was what he was experiencing right now. Actually, it lasted more than a second, and Wing Dings started to calm down, seeing as absolutely nothing was happening.

**Entry XX: I have come back from the other timeline. It was quite interesting, though i didn't have much time to collect data. I saw a...different version of myself there, as well as some copies of subjects 1-S and 2-P. They didn't seem to have been improved at all, and one of them had mistake me for their "father". It seems that this...other me has decided to go back. Heh, I never was a family man, now was I?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, a Skull Canon is a Gaster Blaster.
> 
> (am I sane though...?)


	3. The lab...or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing Dings falls into... wait, where is this?  
> It seems...familiar...  
> Gaster is back in his lab, eating potato chips and chilling, until he finds something...strange...this wasn't supposed to happen.
> 
> (Strange summary is strange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this next chapter! (even though it took me 2 weeks for me to actually continue this thing)

Sans had fallen asleep during their 'fall'. Papyrus was screaming the whole way, his voice at its' highest point. Wing Dings, on the other hand, just fell silent after a while and reflected on his poor life choices. ''I shouldn't have eaten so much grease from Grillby'' he thought bitterly, right before he landed face first onto some concrete. "Gack!" Wing Dings cried as he and his sons fell into the strange looking hole, a contrast of the dark expanse of nothing they'd been falling in. They fell onto the hard ground, their limbs tangling together to make a heap of bones.

Wing Ding's face was now a sore mess, a bruise starting to form on his right 'cheek'. Sans had gotten a tooth knocked out, though it had already starting to wobble. Papyrus seemed fine, his energy still quite high. Wing Dings took in the surroundings. They were in a dark, ominous hallway. It was very dimly lit, the lights flickering every now and then. Paint was starting to peel off the walls, which the bottom of was covered in gross mold. The floor had dirt in between the grey tile's crevices, and there were doors on each side of the halls. Wing Dings tried to open a door, but it remained closed. "Its probably locked" he muttered, stating the obvious. 

Wing Dings looked to where his sons were a second before, only to notice that they weren't there anymore. "Sans? Papyrus?" he called out. But nobody came. Wing Dings was usually a very calm and collected skeleton, but when it came to his sons, he pretty much lost his composure, worrying about them. Not knowing where he was didn't help this fact either, as he hurriedly looked for them.

All the doors were locked, as he rattled each knob, so he stopped trying after a while. He walked down the hallway, his worry growing, until he spotted his sons. Wing Dings hastily caught up with them. When he arrived, they were frozen in front of a... was that a cell? The blue arcs of lightening magic made it clear. What he saw inside of it chilled him to the very core of his being. Inside were 2 skeleton children that looked almost exactly like Sans and Papyrus. Almost. They were clothed in green medical gowns, but that was not the worst part. They were covered in scars and bandages. Their frail bones were thin as toothpicks, visibly uncared for, They were currently asleep, though the one that looked most like Sans seemed to be having a nightmare. 

Wing Dings couldn't stand for this. He  _wouldn't_ stand for this. He approached the keypad on the side of the cell when a voice, similar to his own, resonated through the dark hallway. "Don't" it said.

 

*~In an other part of this mysterious place~*

 

Gaster woke up on the floor next to the now broken down machine. Had his experiment actually worked, or had it been only a dream? He looked around his lab, now covered in soot. It seemed that the fire had been extinguished by the sprinklers on the ceiling. This was not the first time one of his machine had exploded, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. The scientist groaned in pain, finding that his magic reserves were lower than they should be. He walked over to a small stash of food he had smuggled in and took out a spider donut that he had bought from a spider lady somewhere in Hotland. He couldn't do science if he couldn't keep himself alive and with full magic reserves, now could he?

He took out a crabapple and replenished his reserves enough that he could keep himself in one piece. He had a lot of work to do and some low magic wasn't going to stop him. He firstly checked the cameras, looking for anything that could have changed. He skimmed over the video feeds, munching on a small bag of chips, until he saw something, well, kind of unnerving. He saw the copies of subjects 1-S and 2-P running around the lab. They then stopped in front of a cell and looked inside and they just...stayed there...Was that subject 1-S and 2_p's room? Wait a minute, the copies were here?! Then that meant that his own copy would also be there! The doctor jumped out of his seat and took off towards the containment wing of his lab, and arrived just in time to see his copy approaching the keypad.

"Don't" he said, with the most conviction he could must, all the while summoning one of his Skull Canons. His copy turned around, its face filled with mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, confusion... They all flitted on its face, until it settled into something akin to fury, but with a protective edge to it... Interesting.

"You horrible bastard!" Wing Dings cried out, venom filling his voice. The doctor just stared ahead, ignoring the copy's tone and setting his eye lights on the other's face. It had been a while since he had shown any emotion at all, years in fact. He had cut off his emotions for the greater good.

"I would like that you don't use that type of language in my laboratory" Gaster replied in a cool, steely voice. Emotion was a weakness. He had realized this when he found that many of his friends had died, while his longer lifespan had him outlive a lot of them. He'd cast everything of non-importance aside. Friends, family (the ones he had left, anyways), material objects, he had only embraced his job as the Royal Scientist. 

Wing Dings wasn't about to let a creep like Gaster touch his sons, or stand near as far as he could throw Gaster. Wing Dings summoned one of his own Blasters and stood protectively near his sons, who had noticed the original oppressor (and the one who started this whole mess).

Suddenly, a small, silent cry rang out through the small space full of tension. Everyone looked towards the cell and looked past the bars. The skeleton/subject that looked most like Papyrus was looking at the 4 other skeletons outside the cell, gaping at the sight. The sight was a particular one, especially for the small skeleton, who didn't really have a lot of knowledge of the outside world. 2 monsters that look like the doctor, one the exact same and the other, who seemed...friendlier? Both were with big dragon-like skulls, one staring at the other with hatred and the other with a calculating look. The friendlier looking one was protecting 2 skeletons that look almost exactly like him and his brother...It is quite a strange sight indeed. 

The second subject then woke up and took one look at the scene before him before breaking the silence and asking "what's going on?". The doctor was the first one to snap out of the strange daze he'd been in before and took advantage that his copy was distracted before firing his Skull Canon. Wing Dings recovered just in time to block the blast with a barrage of bones. Sans and Papyrus started trembling like leaves in the wind, while the subjects just stared, dumbfounded. Wing Dings conjured some bones and threw them at Gaster, only for them to be dodged.

Gaster fired a few white and blue bones until he fired another Canon. Wing Dings dodged the blast, although not without it taking out a quarter of his Hp. His arm was now singed, the smell of burning now permeated the air. Wing Dings winced at the pain and quickly took one of Grillby's burgers that he kept on him at all times for emergencies. He ate it before continuing the battle.

* Theres a reason we call it fast food.

Wing Dings snorted at the comment before dodging a barrage of bones coming his way. Gaster was growing frustrated at this point. Usually, most opponents would be dead by this point! How could this mere..no, not clone, he already made 2 of those already. This replica of him just wouldn't give up! Gaster fired bone after blast after attack, but this strange reflection of him just. Wouldn't. DIE!

Wing Dings took note of the others frustrated look in his eye and when he saw that his...no, he wouldn't call him his copy anymore, that wasn't him. ''It could've been though" he thought bitterly, dodging a blast from a random Blaster. When Wing Dings saw the opening, he took it and conjured a bone. It flew into the chink in Gaster's 'armour' and bonked him on the back of the head. He crumbled like a 'sac of potatoes' as the human saying went. 

Wing Dings looked at his sons and, seeing that they were safe, though a little shaken, he smiled and collapsed. The last thing he saw was his sons rushing to his side. "I used way too much magic, didn't I?" he thought to himself, his senses losing into the smothering darkness of dreamless sleep.


	4. The 2 pairs of brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults are unconscious and the brothers are all awake...  
> What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify;
> 
> Sans: Bold  
> Papyrus: Itallic  
> 1-S: lowercase  
> 2-P: CAPITALS
> 
> This is until next chapter, where 1-S and 2-P will be named (we can't have 2 Sanses and 2 Papyruses, it'd get too confusing. Don't approve? Then go read something else)

" **Dad!** ". Sans hurried to his fathers side, looking for injuries and trying to wake him up. Papyrus, who was in shock for the whole battle, snapped out of it and approached his father worriedly and asked " _Is...Is he dead?!_ ". "of course not, or else he would have dusted" a voice, much like Sans' sounded in the mostly destroyed hallway.

Papyrus turned to the speaker and saw that he looked very, VERY much like Sans. The same bone-structure, same grin, though not the same eyes. Those eyes were...tired, worn, broken. Papyrus stared at him, when he remembered his manners, even at a time like this. " _Hello, Sans look alike! My name is Papyrus, whats yours?_ ". Of course, Papyrus was always one to look at the bright side, as what he saw was an opportunity to meet new people. Of course, taking out the fact that a battle had been raging only a few seconds ago helped his mannerism. 

"...subject WDG 1-S" replied the other with a monotone voice, his sockets slightly dimmer. Papyrus frowned at this. Before he could retort however, a voice spoke up, interrupting him. "WOWIE! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME! ARE YOU MY CLONE?". Papyrus stared at his...copy? He didn't know, but smiled his biggest smile and answered " _I don't know! Are you my clone?_ ". The 2 youngest boys continued chattering, excited to see another version of themselves, 1-S turned his gaze to Sans, who was CHEKing his father.

 

_**Wing Dings Gaster** _

_**Hp: 50/100** _

_**L.V. : 1** _

_***Has fought a valiant battle** _

 

Sans checked the other fallen skeleton, and what he saw surprised him.

 

_**W.D. Gaster** _

_**Hp: 30/500** _

_**L.V. : 5** _

_***The Doctor** _

 

He checked again, bewildered. Meanwhile, 1-S had seen the procedure and compared their STATs. He was curious as to why his counterpart was so... what was the word for it...Worried? Yes, worried. Why did he care if this copy of the Doctor was still alive? If he could've, he reasoned he would have killed both of them on the spot, though the magical barrier of the cell prevented that. Heh, underneath all that sadism, the Doctor was actually pretty smart. 

1-S then remembered that he had called this second doctor "father". What was that word? He hadn't heard it before. He suspected it was like brother, but different. "why are you trying to wake him up?" he finally asked, his curiosity growing. Sans whipped around to stare at him. " **Because he's my dad...?** " he explained, stating the obvious, though 1-S didn't know that. 1-S frowned and asked "whats a father?". Sans gapped at him, while 1-S just stared, confused. What was a father?

" **A father is someone who takes care of you with a mother** "  Sans attempted to explain. "oh" well, that was explained. Sans had a few questions for his counterpart and asked " **Why are you here?** ". 1-S knew he had been created to be a weapon to break the barrier and wipe out the humans, but he didn't want to scare this other him. Considering they were the same person and, though he didn't admit it, he kind of liked him. With that still mostly innocent soul, blue jacket, eyes shining of youth and his permanent grin, he found that he wanted him as a fri- _ally._ He needed to be careful, he reminded himself.

"i don't know " lied 1-S, as he shrugged for emphasis. Sans nodded and said "  **You know, we should call you guys something else then 1-S and 2-P. Thats just... degrading** " Sans shivered at the last word, some long ago memories resurfacing slightly. He didn't think about it much, but Sans remembered when he and Papyrus were in the Lab. Of course, Wing Dings had too much MERCY in him to do the things that the Doctor did. Still, it was slightly unnerving sometimes.

Papyrus and 2-P turned to look at their brothers and agreed with Sans. " _Should we name them with some fonts?_ " asked Papyrus, wondering aloud. " **Nah, it might get confusing** " retorted Sans " **a** **nd anyways, they already have a letter each. How about I name my copy and you name yours?** ". " _Al_ _right, brother_ " Papyrus replied. He turned to his copy and went into his "thinking mode" as Sans jokingly called it. 

" _I know!_ " he finally exclaimed, his face brightening. " _What about...Pyro!_ ". Papyrus' copy stared at him, and before long, he was jumping up and down, repeating his, apparently, new name over and over again. He was ecstatic! He finally had his own name, and he loved it. He found it went well with his orange magic. Sans turned to his counterpart, delving deep into his mind. He had read a lot of books at the library the previous day. 

" **What about...um...what about Semio? Or Sem?** " Sans asked, looking to his copy. The copy blinked for a second and then grinned, showing his happiness. "sure, why not Sem?" he replied, his eyes starting to morph into...something? He stopped the transition and grounded himself, while making sure to remember his new name. He knew that if he got too attached, the Doctor would probably kill him, but he couldn't help it. They practically radiated joy and comfort. He knew he should feel jealous, but instead, he felt...relaxed, at peace. He didn't know why, but he didn't repress it. He...He liked it. A lot.

Then, Papyrus jumped onto the small cot that (now newly named) Pyro and Sem called a bed and declared " _Welcome, Pyro and Sem, into our family!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps, smol update here.  
> My schedule will be quite unstable. I will probably put new chapters a few weeks apart, though I will have to ask for suggestions to continue the story. I have a small case of writer's block, so yeah...
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	5. The Adults wake up...and one of them isn't happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing Dings and Gaster wake up! Ummmm...  
> I think one of them is mad.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have a bit of dialogue. Read at your own risk. XD  
> Also, there might be some slight Disbelief!Papyrus in this. Not much though.

Wing Dings was waking up, and he was in pain. A lot of pain, as a matter of fact. He was still groggy, trying to remember if he had gotten into a fi- no, scratch that, he remembered. He remembered fighting that bastard, who abused of the other versions of his sons. Wait a second...

"Sans! Papyrus!" he awoke completely with a cry. He looked around, and saw something particular. There, right next to their other selves, were his sons. That might have seemed normal, except for the fact that they were practically radiating happiness. He made a move to get up on shaky legs and.....fell flat on his face.

***Thump!***

That got all of the children's attention. He groaned and tried to get up, when a small pair of hands helped him on his feet. "you woke up!" his eldest son said, worry creasing his features. "It'll take more than that to take me down when my sons are on the line" Wing Dings replied firmly. He knew that was true, of course. His sons meant more to him than all the G in the Underground. 

"DAD! WE WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR NEW FRIENDS!!!" Papyrus said, using his normal voice, once again. He then turned to his copy and said "COME ON PYRO!!! YOU'LL MEET MY DAD!!!". The one whom Wing Dings assumed was 'Pyro' made his way forward and asked in a small voice "are you going to hurt us?". Wing Dings looked at the boys eyes and saw that they were pleading for him to say no. He didn't have to look in his eyes to say his answer "NO!!! Of course not! You may not be my sons from my timeline, but that doesn't mean that you're not my sons!".

*~Gaster's POV~*

Gaster felt like shit. He had throbbing headache, to start with and maybe a broken arm? He couldn't tell. He looked to his side, seeing... His subjects... interacting? This was definitely new. He tried to subtly get up, but the pain was too much. He let himself down and listened to them communicating. They were talking about...names? No, this wouldn't do.They were things, not people! They didn't deserve names.

Thats when he heard his counterpart waking up, and his exchange with the subjects and the... what should he call them? The clones of his clones? No, that wouldn't do. He looked to the side, looking at the mirror to see them. He was hearing the whole thing, and it boiled his...metaphorical blood? Magical bone marrow? He didn't know and he didn't care right now. 

Slowly, he got up, the pain having dulled quite bit since he last tried. When he was up, he threw a bone at the copy. It went through his target's rib cage. That was certainly unexpected. The copy was also quite surprised and turned to look at him. They met eyes for a moment, his cold and calculating, while the other's was filled with warmth and... Gaster hadn't seen that emotion in a while. It was the worst. It was to love someone, and Wing Dings was filled with love for his sons.

"Disgusting" the doctor thought after a while. Their staring match was interrupted, when a bone went flying towards the doctor. He was caught off guard and barely dodged, receiving the bone in his broken arm. He never believed in luck, but if it did exist, he could guess that it wasn't on his side. More bones appeared next to Wing Dings, who was bewildered.

Who was throwing these bones? He looked at his sons and they all had their glowing eyes. They continued attacking, and the doctor continued dodging. Their battle earlier had drained both of them greatly. Wing Dings was glad that he wasn't participating, because he would probably have exhausted and drained all his magic. Anyways, the boys were keeping up well with the doctor, though he was slowing down. The boys took notice of this and both Papyrus and...Pyro, his name was? Well, they both stopped at the same time, only to put some blue bones around the doctor so he couldn't escape.

That was Papyrus for you! He would always be the more considerate one, always seeing good in others. Of course, he could see good from bad, he wasn't that naive. Although, when a monster did something bad enough, Papyrus would often ignore them, claiming that 'they are not worthy of the great Papyrus' attention'. Wing Dings had dubbed Papyrus' 'disbelief' mode, due to the fact that Papyrus didn't believe that they could be a good person.

Papyrus seemed to be in that mode now, along with Pyro. Wing Dings knew one thing when Papyrus was like this. It was a time where Papyrus would kick that person's ass if they weren't careful enough, and no one would be able to make him change his mind. The last time he tried, he had broken a few ribs, though Papyrus apologized profusely when he realized what he had done. Of course, he wouldn't let them stray to less than 1/10 of their HP, but it was sometimes traumatizing for his victims.

This also reminded him of when Sans was in his offensive mode, with Sem on the same plane as well. This was quite common though, so Wing Dings wasn't that surprised. It usually happened when some kids would bully Papyrus. Of course, Wing Dings knew that he also had that trait, but it was slightly concerning that this time was worse than any other times.

Sans and Sem were hurling bones at the doctor, sweat starting to bead on their foreheads. The doctor, on the other hand, had resorted to side stepping, too drained to do much else. Wing Dings had enough and crept up to the doctors side and, with a bone club, knocked him out for the second time that day. He really would have to stop putting people unconscious this way.

He looked at his sons, their attacks dissipating. Wing Dings picked Gaster up, despite his weak state and put him onto the cot. He left the cell and closed it , the magical force field appearing in the doorway. He looked through the 'bars' to check on him one last time, before going back to the boys. He wanted to see the lab, but didn't want to leave them alone. Solution? Bring them with him!

First though, he had to ask something. "So, now that this mess is slightly cleaner, I suggest that we introduce ourselves. I am Wing Dings Gaster, though you can call me Wing Dings" he said, waiting for an answer. "I'M PYRO!!!" the one similar to Papyrus introduced. "and i'm Sem, Sem the skeleton" the other one said, slightly wary, but as long as Pyro and Papyrus were safe, he would be too. Just like Sans, actually. 

"Alright, well, now that we know each other's names, how about we explore some of this lab?" Wing Dings proposed. Everyone nodded, and they set off. "HEY DAD, IT LOOKS A LOT LIKE YOUR LAB..." Papyrus pointed out after a while. They had arrived into the camera room, Wing Dings deduced from the screens on the wall. He took a look at them, when he saw a shadow enter the lab. This sent chills down his spine. He tried to look closer, and saw that it was Alphys.

Wait, how did Alphys know about the lab? Or did she...? She looked panicked and confused. She might have stumbled there by accident, but he really wanted to be sure. He checked the cameras again, and saw that she was gone. Lastly, he checked the last camera, the one in the cell Gaster was in, and saw them conversing. Well shit. As if it wasn't bad enough, the lizard monster threw a lightning bolt attack at the scanner and the force field faded away. Welp, this was going to be a ride.


	6. The lizard and the escapee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and the doctor, blasting at the speed of light!
> 
> (Pokemon reference)  
> (don't judge meh plz)

Alphys had a bad feeling about this. No, she had a terrible feeling. She had broken into Dr. Gaster's personal part of the Lab without permission, found him trying to get out of a holding cell and freed him, while he grumbled about "horrible copies" and "dangerous timelines". The doctor hadn't explained anything, except that a group of similar looking skeletons were running around. Yeah, that explained a lot.

Of course, this was the doctor she was talking about. Sometime, nothing made sense with him, like how he _had_ to free the monsters at any costs. No one really knew why he wanted monsters to be free at such an extent, not even her and Asgore, his closest friends! Well, close as can be, anyways. Gaster wasn't always like this, she had heard. He had been such a gentleman they said. Well, any semblance to his former personality was gone, she was sure of that.

Alphys looked around the corridor, seeking for the... Run aways? Escapees? Threat? She didn't really know how to refer to them, seeing as she hadn't seen them or met them for that matter. She was pretty much going on what Gaster had told her.It wasn't a whole lot, either. All she knew was that one looked like him, though without the cracks, while the rest seemed like children. 

Alphys arrived at the camera room. Maybe they were i there? She slowly opened the door, her claws starting to hum with her magic. She opened it halfway when it slammed in her face. She let out an indignant squeak, before putting her hands over her mouth and blushing profusely. S-she didn't squeak! Of course not...

 Alphys tried to turn the knob on the door but, of course, it was locked. "What has my life come to?" Alphys asked herself in her mind, while the skeletons in the room tried to make a plan to get the hell out of the laboratory. "so, now that we slammed the door in Alphys' face, what do we do?" Sans finally asked after a minute of silence.

"WE BUST OUT OF HERE!!!" Papyrus yelled, everyone except Pyro wincing because of the sudden volume. "HOW DO WE DO THAT?" Pyro asked, the rest wincing again. "how 'bout we lower our voices first. the doctor 'll find us easier if we yell, won't he?" Sem pointed out, rubbing the part where his ears would be if he had any. "Oh! I Am Sorry Sem! I Will Try To Talk Less Loud From Now On!" Papyrus whisper yelled. Meanwhile, Wing Dings was trying to stay awake, though failing. He had used way too much magic in the battles. 

Sans noticed and approached him. "hey dad, do you have any ideas?" he asked, trying to help his father by prodding him towards wakefulness. "I do have 1 idea..." he muttered "alright listen up. The camera room has an emergency exit that we can use-". "IT DOES!?" Pyro interrupted suddenly. Wing Dings winced and continued "yes, it does, though it is very well hidden". 

Wing Dings stood up, got on his feet and promptly fell on his butt and onto the the floor. A collective exclamative mark went around until Wing Dings got up and stumbled near the far wall. The children watched him, wondering what the hell he was doing, until Wing DIngs pressed a secret switch in the wall. A compartment opened and Wing Dings fell through. "AAAAAAAAAAH!!! WROOONG LEVEEER!!!!" he yelled, falling into the garbage pick-up bin outside. "DAD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!?!" Papyrus yelled down the shaft. 

"I'm fine!" replied Wing Dings, rubbing his sore butt. "I've only fallen on my ass 2 times today, thats all!" he said irritated. The children giggled a bit at the swear word Wing Dings had unconsciously used, but went back into their 'serious mode'. "what do we do now?" Sans called down to his father. 

"Come down here! I'm outside!" Wing Dings hurriedly yelled, excited to get out of that god forsaken place. Papyrus knew that their father would never lie and jumped into the chink in the wall. "WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" he screamed, sliding down the tube. Sem and Pyro didn't know what fun was and were scared when Papyrus whooped. Sans noticed this of course and told them "come on! it looks fun!". The 2 escaped 'subjects' gazed at him curiously, until Pyro approached the tube. He went down and...

Down he went, I guess?

He slid down, having what Sans had apparently called 'fun'. It was the best sensation in the world! Once he reached the bottom, he called out to the brother he's always known and said "COME DOWN, SEM! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!!!". Sem cautiously approached the tube and went in, only for him to hear the door banging. He looked at it in fear, when it got thrown off it's hinges. In the doorway, was the doctor, Alphys at his side. 

"There you are" he calmly said. The tension in the room was incredibly thick, like someone could cut it with a knife. Both parties stared each other down, when Sem started to have a small panic attack. He started hyperventilating, until Pyro called up "WHATS GOING ON? ITS QUIET ALL OF A SUDDEN". Sem heard his brother's voice and looked to Sans. His eye sockets had blanked out and he was slowly stalking towards the tube. The doctor didn't seem to notice him, as he was staring at Sem.

Sans signed to Sem to go down the tube. As he did, the doctor finally noticed him and lunged towards Sans. He picked him up by the scruff of his neck and said "you'll make a great test subject". Sem was scared out of his mind but he knew he couldn't let Sans with the doctor. He made bones materialize out of nowhere and threw them at the doctor. A bone hit the doctor's nasal cavity and he let go of Sans. 

The young skeleton rushed to Sem and they both slid down the tube, emerging into the orange light of Hotland. They rejoined their friends and family to get away from the lab.

Meanwhile, Gaster was pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I totally didn't make any refrence to undertale comics. Nope, nada....
> 
> Also, feel free to give kudos and leave comments!  
> 'cus I appreciate it.  
> plz?


	7. Who's that pissed skeleton?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in the last chapter, what I meant by 'Gaster was pissed', I meant he was PISSED.
> 
> (Warning: Swearing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, slightly short chapter, but I'll try to make a longer one next time.  
> Also, if you don't like me putting swears in the story, you can tell me. Its fine. (or you can fuck off and find another story, your choice)

Gaster was absolutely fucking pissed. First off, his copy and his 'sons', as well  as his own test subjects, had decided to put him in a fucking  _cell_! He had promised himself before, that he would not go into a cell unless absolutely necessary. He wouldn't stoop as low as that ( ~~though he already did, unkowingly)~~. 

Second, was that _Alphys_ , of all people, was the one to get him out. Why was he pissed about that? Because that meant that she now knew about this place, and that meant she would ask for details, which he  _didn't_ want to say, in fear of the Royal Guard stopping his experiments. He had gone too far for all of his progress to be undone. 

Oh, there was also the fact that she was an anxious  _mess._ She wouldn't be able to FIGHT anyone, she would just squeak and run away like a... what were those animals on the Surface called again? Meese? Moise? Mice? Ah yes! That was it, a mouse! She would run and hide like a mouse. Huh, he needed to try more similes and metaphors...

Wait a minute... He was getting off track, wasn't he? Ugh, for such a brilliant mind, he can become lost in it so easily... Anyways, back to ranting! 

Thirdly, and finally, he had gotten a bone attack, TO THE NOSE! Or well, nasal cavity, whichever you prefer, really. He hadn't thought that his own experiment would attack him again, especially after last time. Although it might have been out of reflex, it had, as usual, taken away only one Hp. Typical subject 1-S.

He was also so CLOSE to having a test subject for his Alternate Universes theory. But nooooo, a bone to the face had made him drop his almost new subject. Theres also that they're now RUNNING LOOSE in the Underground! What will happen, he doesn't know and doesn't care, he just wants it ALL. Fucking. Over with. Because he'll be damned if a paradox happens while the copy is away from its' universe for too long. That would just be the cherry on top of all this fucking crap.

Wait... How did a paradox not happen yet? Eh, that'll be future Gaster's problem. Right now, he has escapees to hunt down!

 

~Somewhere in Waterfall~

 

Welp, good thing Wing Dings remembered the Bench room. They were currently hiding there, eating an old quiche that had bee left there. The echo flower next to it had been repeating the message 'For travelers who are lost, look under the bench'. Sem and Pyro were taking their escape... Better than he thought they would! They were always looking around, seeing the world outside of the Lab for the first time, so it was no wonder that they were awed about, well, everything!

The Lab hadn't had many colours, that was fore sure. There had been only white, grey walls, they're green medical gowns and the glow from their eyes, each a respective blue and orange. Colours were a new concept to them, as they kept asking 'what colour is this?' and 'WHAT IS THAT COLOUR?' and so on and so forth. Sans and Papyrus were answering all of their questions, while Wing Dings was thinking of a way to be able to go back to their own universe.

Of course, he knew that they couldn't bring Sem and Pyro along, and that them being here was already a paradox, as they had named the former test subjects by different names already. He wondered how this timeline would pan out, as they had already changed it quite a bit. 

Sem and Pyro then started shivering, their bones clacking against one another. While Wing Dings was a father, he didn't know what the matter was until he asked "whats wrong?". Sem replied, his voice stuttering "W-we're c-cold". Of course that was the problem! Wing Dings mentally face palmed at himself. Wing Dings looked over their medical gowns. They were soaked. Of fucking course. 

They hadn't passed through the dump to get here, and it seems that they would now regret this decision, unless they went there. This was going to be risky, since the dump was closer to Hotland and they were going to be near houses. He remembered that there was also Gerson's shop nearby, which he should particularly be careful of. Gerson had been there before the war and remembered Wing Dings in his universe, so it would probably be the same in this universe. 

He told the others what he was planning on doing, and they all volunteered to comme. WIng Dings couldn't say no to that many puppy eyes. He didn't know if he was going to regret this later, but hey! He didn't regret going to Grillby's all the time, so.....

They could find clothes there, and maybe some other stuff too? They could probably find food... He had a lot of G on him, so he could send Sans or Papyrus to buy crabapples from Gerson, and maybe some sea tea, too. They'll probably wing it though...

Wing Dings worked out the details and they finally departed, for the dump.


	8. Dream of...something...IDK, ok? I have no title ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans falls asleep on the way to the Dump from exhaustion from the previous events. What will he see when he is asleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so last chapter I forgot the placement of the rooms in the game... So yeah...  
> Also, I might need a little motivation or something to keep this going...

**where am i?**

was the first thought that went through Sans' mind after falling into the clutches of sleep from his fathers back, who was carrying him in piggy-back style.

**what is this place?**

The young boy looked around, only to see darkness everywhere. There was no one there. The only sound he heard was that of rushing wind. He called out:

**hello? is anybody there?**

But nobody ca-

_Hello there_

a voice answered his call.

_What are you doing here, in my realm?_

Sans looked around for the person who's voice echoed through the shadows.

**i don't know, i just fell asleep...**

Sans finally replied, slightly relieved that he wasn't alone in the dream. But not for long.

_Well then, I guess I'll just have to wake you up._

The voice said, a hint of playfulness in it's voice. There even seemed to have an edge of...eagerness?

**w-wait, wha-**

Sans realized what the other had meant when it had finally slid out of the shadows. It looked like...

**but, you're just a kid like me...**

The voice had finally revealed itself. It was a human child with dark brown hair and a neutral face. Their skin was a sickly yellow, while their shirt was green with a yellow stripe. Their pants were a mix of brown with blue patches here and there to seal tears and rips.

_Correction, I am not like you since, well, I'm dead, yet you somehow managed to come here and communicate with me... This could prove quite interesting, but first, let me introduce myself..._

The child smiled, there mouth twisting into an almost manic like grin. Sans was definitely creeped out at that moment. He noticed that their right eye was a startling green, while the left was a brilliant red.

 _I am Frisara, adoptive child of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, sibling of their son, Asriel, and I am **THEM**_.  _The fallen angel that comes when you call it's name._

Sans was utterly confused, but chose not to interrupt, sensing the threatening aura coming from them.

**wait, are you a girl or a boy?**

Sans just had to ask.

_OH, MY, GOD..._

Frisara started.

_Why does everyone I might always ask me that? I'm non-binary, thank you very much._

**ok, thanks... also i think people always ask you that because they usually have no idea.**

Sans replied, silently snickering. Kids will always be kids. **  
**

_Anyways, I think its time for you to leave. I have things to do and plans to prepare, so it would be nice for you to leave._

Sans then suddenly realized he didn't know how to leave. He told the other child, who seemed ready to throw a hissy fit, when a sudden thought passed through their head. They then quickly regained their smile, as they had been frowning before, and slowly turned towards Sans.

He was completely unprepared for the sight that would meet him.

Frisara's face was dripping something that looked like a mix or red, yellow and black goo. Sans couldn't contain it. He laughed.

Chara was utterly confused. That usually scared people, but this skeleton, had the gall to laugh at them. Since they couldn't really feel good emotions, Chara was mostly pissed, but they admired his courage. Or was it stupidity? Either way, they started laughing too, until both of them were giggling messes on the ground.

_Why did you laugh?_

Chara asked the question curiously, wanting to know this skeleton more. He seemed like... a good guy to be around.

**well, when you did the goo-ey trick, i had remembered when my little brother, Papyrus, wanted to make some goo for himself when some other kids at school had them. it had never worked, for some reason, Eventually, he put it in the microwave, but when he opened the door, it blew up onto his face.**

Sans snickered, remembering his brother's face when the goo exploded.

**it was a pretty big mess to clean up, and Papyrus denies the incident, but i still sometimes pester him with it.**

Frisara remained silent for a moment until:

_You really love your brother, don't you?_

Sans turned towards them and said

**of course i do, he's my little brother.**

Both of them laid onto the 'ground' of the dream place, until it started to glow white.

_I think its time for you to go..._

Frisara said, sounding disappointed.

_I wish I could come with you and see what the Underground looks like now._

**why can't you?**

Sans asked, feeling bad for their... were they friends now? He expressed the question to the child and they said

_Sure! why not? Also, I can't leave this place because I'm dead, remember?_

**oh, yeah...**

Sans had actually forgotten that small detail. He kind of felt bad now.

**is there any way at all to get you back to the Underground, err, real world, um, i don't know what to call the place where i wake up...?**

Sans asked, worried for his new friend.

_Well, there might be a way..._

Frisara replied pensively.

**what is it?**

Sans asked his friend. He was determined to help them!

_...Its kind of dangerous though..._

Frisara clearly felt uncomfortable for putting this responsibility on their newly made friend. The only friend they had made in...had it been a hundred years? 2 hundred? They weren't really sure anymore.

**alright, thats fine, it'll just make it more of an adventure!**

Sans pressured.

_Fine, but it won't be my fault if you die_

Frisara replied, their voice slightly monotone.

_My plan is for me to attach myself to your consciousness, so that I can stay in your head and get out of this place_

 

**alright, what do we have to do?**

Sans was really determined, wasn't he?

_Just hold my hands, it'll feel tingly, and might hurt, but if it works, we'll be able to talk to each other and you might see me_

**then, lets do it**

Sans was seriously gonna regret this later, huh?

_Well, here goes nothing..._

*

*

*

_~~**It hurt so much...** ~~ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys like my version of Frisk and Chara mixed together? I mostly did this because its an other timeline than the one Wing Dings, Sans and Papyrus come from, so I decided to mix the 2 determined children together. Am I bad person now? Also, if you want more of Frisara and Sans action, tell me in the comments below!


	9. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, sorry about the other week, but I had started a new fic and was little busy so I skipped my self appointed due date for THIS fic and, well... yeah...? The chapter is kind of short, since I'm kind of busy at the moment. Its mostly a filler though. Anyways, heres the chappy!
> 
> Btw, italics will be Frisara and Sans talking to Frisara in his thoughts will be bold italic. Ok? Ok!

Sans woke up suddenly, feeling like his head was going to explode. Yeah, that had hurt a **lot** more than expected. Of course, that might've been normal in his situation, but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to hurt that much. _Well, at least you didn't literally explode, that wouldn't have been good._

Oh, right. He had a new person in his head. _**b**_ _ **ad for you or me?**_ He felt quite sluggish, drooping over... "Are you alright Sans?". That startled the young skeleton, until he realised that it was only his father. Relief filled him and he answered with "nah, i'll be fine". 

Wing Dings wasn't so sure, but continued carrying his son. The Dump was still a small distance away and he had learned what his alter-ego had done to Sem and Pyro. When he realized the horrible things that the other had done to his newly adopted sons, he was very, extremely pissed. Sem and Pyro didn't really make a big deal out of it, but they were still injured as hell. 

Wing Dings took a look at Sans. He seemed lost in thought and that usually meant that something was bothering him. Then he looked at his sons eyelights. They had...changed. The right was one had a slightly minty hue to it, while the left one was more violet. "Sans?" he worriedly asked "Why are your eyelights...different?".

Sans froze. His eyelights were different? "what do you mean, dad?" he questioned his father. Wing Dings took out a mirror and gave it to his son. "See for yourself". Sans looked alright.  _ **Frisara, why the heck do I have green and purple eyelights?!**_   _Well I don't know! It might have to do with the consciousness transfer thing we did. I mean, my eyes are green and red, so it might have had to do with that... **well, how do i explain that to the others?**_

 _Sans, calm down. Just say that you don't see anything or something! It usually worked for me, anyways..._ Sans decided to follow his friend's advice. "i don't see anything dad, are you playing a trick on me or something, because its not working". Sans got off from his father's back and ran ahead to meet up with Papyrus and Sem. Pyro had been looking around and poking echo flowers and the such, learning more about the 'outside world' as the 2 ex-prisoners had dubbed the places outside the Lab. 

 _Alright, it seems to have worked..._  Sans walked alongside his brothers, throwing the occasional pun here and there, which Frisara lightly chuckled at. They could appreciate a good joke. Papyrus, of course, groaned at every pun and started trying to smack his brother, which lead to Papyrus chasing Sans, who was still spewing out puns. Frisara started rolling on the floor laughing at the comedic act the brothers were doing.

Finally, Pyro stopped the chase by cutting Sans off and giving him a tackle hug. "YOU ARE NOW MY PRISONER!" Pyro shouted, which produced an echo in the cavern.  _Wow, he is LOUD..._   _ **yep**_

 ~~~~"Boys!" Wing Dings called out "don't go too far, we're almost at the Dump!". Pyro gasped and let Sans go. The formerly squished skeleton crumpled on the ground and said in a dramatic voice "i have been too squished to continue, go on without me!". Sem did the biggest deadpan in his life and stepped on Sans comically before rushing off with Papyrus, who was still nyeh-ing about the whole incident. _ **  
**_

_Sooo... what now? **we go with them, duh.**_ Sans got up and started walking towards the others, when he heard the crackle of magic. He spin-ed around, only to see a lone Woshua washing the ground, for some reason. He sighed in relief, turning back towards the group and hurrying in their direction. Unbeknownst to him, was that the crackle had come from an other skeleton, hiding in a corner. A skeleton he had never met before...

 


	10. The Multiverse protests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the mysterious skeleton from the last chapter? Read to find out~

**hey,** _**Frisara?** _

_Yeah?_

_**how did you die?** _

Sans was walking after his new brothers, as they looked around at the Dump. They'd arrived, and it was the same as in Wing Ding's world, but that didn't stop Sem and Pyro from being in awe. "WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!" Pyro asked, gesturing to the huge piles of garbage. "OH, THIS IS THE DUMP! THATS ALL GARBAGE!" Papyrus answered, helping to situate his new brothers. 

_W-why do you ask?_

_**you don't have to tell me if you're nervous.** _

"WOW! GARBAGE IS COOL!" Pyro exclaimed. Sem was busy poking a weird looking box. There were claw marks all over it...He wondered why. "whats that thing?" he asked, noticing the bicycle. A honk of despair sounded as he put his hand on it. Weird.

_Ok...I'm just not comfortable with this yet, partner_

**_partner?_ **

"Don't go too far!" Wing Ding told his sons, going to a garbage pile to look for clothes. He found a few shirts and a yellow scarf. "Pyro, would you like this?" Wing Dings asked the younger skeleton. "YEAH! I'M GONNA LOOK SO COOL WITH IT!" Pyro answered, taking the scarf and putting it on like a cape. "NOW YOU'RE A SUPERHERO!" Papyrus exclaimed, gushing about how cool his new brother was.

_Yeah, because we're in this together, aren't we?_

**_true...and this means i can make more cowboy jokes_ **

_Sans, no_

Wing Dings smiled at his sons. He loved them all, down to the bone. Seems like Sans' puns were rubbing off of him...Speaking of Sans, he seemed to be lost in thought once more. "Are you sure you're alright?" the father asked his son, worried. "O-oh, I'm fine dad" Sans answered, blinking and looking up. His eyelights hadn't changed...

A gasp suddenly sounded through the Dump. "Kiddies!" a voice sounded, not unlike Sans' and Sem's... Wind Dings turned towards the entrance of the Dump. There stood a skeleton, clothed in a brown scarf and a paintbrush on his back. He had a strap going through his front with different colorful vials, possibly paint? He had a blue sweater tied around is wait and a splatter of Ink on his face (yes, I did put Ink in here).

Pyro and Sem went behind Wing Dings, scared and untrusting of the stranger. Wing Dings took a defensive stance and Sans...teleported into the unknown. Oh, wait, he just went to get Papyrus. "Who are you?" Wing Dings asked in a careful voice. "O-oh, sorry, I'm Ink! Guardian of Aus!" the stranger said. "I still have no idea who you are" Wing Dings deadpanned.

_Oh, I think I saw him once, in the Void._

_**what? you know this guy?** _

_Nope, I just saw him walking around..._

**_thats helpful_ **

Pyro wasn't sure what to feel about the stranger. Ink is a weird name, but he looked super cool! Sem didn't trust this guy. Who was he really? Was Ink even his real name? Questions, questions... "S-sorry, I just protect the Timelines from Error, who likes  destroying them. I saw a disturbance in this one and came to check it out" Ink said. "WHATS A TIMELINE?" Pyro asked, curious.

_Yeah, sure, whatever, anyways, the guy seemed to be looking for someone, or something._

**_what do you mean?_ **

"Well, its pretty hard to explain, but..." Ink started talking about quantum physics mumbo-jumbo that the author doesn't understand. Suffice it to say, Wing Dings was the only one who understood what Ink was talking about. "With that type of explanation...you might just be saying the truth..." Wing Dings conceded once Ink was finished. "Yes, well, I'm here to fix the Timeline so that it doesn't go off the rails." Ink said.

_Well, he hadn't seemed to find what he was looking for. He opened a portal with his paint-brush and left into a white Void._

**_huh...weird._ **

"And how are you gonna do that?" Wing Dings asked, sceptical. "Oh, I'm going to send you back to your own Timeline. Simple as that" Ink answered, shrugging. He took his paintbrush off his back. "So, who's from the other Timeline?" he asked. "All of us" Wing Dings replied. 

_I know, right? That white Void almost blinded me. Seeing white for the first time will do that to you._

**_well, you aren't blind...are you?_ **

Ink slahed his paintbrush across the ground and a 'mirror' of the Dump appeared in the paint. "Here you go! Your ticket home!" Ink declared, grinning. "YEAH! I'M GONNA GO AND PRESENT SEM AND PYRO TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS ONC WE'RE BACK!" Papyrus exclaimed, going to the portal. Sans was being dragged by Papyrus, seeming to have fallen asleep.

_Of course not! Who do you take me for, a living person?_

**_well excuuuuuse me, princess._ **

_I'm a they!_

"Papyrus, be careful!" Wing Dings warned, taking his son's hand, stopping him. "BUT I WANNA SEE UNDYNE!" Papyrus whined. "I'm sure you do, but we need to be careful..." Wing Dings said.

_**wait, what?** _

_I'm non-binary, idiot!_

An ominous creak was heard overhead. An earthquake? No, it was only the Timeline collapsing. "You need to go, now!" Ink exclaimed, seeing the edge of the Dump starting to dissolve into white particles. "Either we trust him and go into waht might be a trap, or we stay here and most likely die" Wing Dings realized. They had no other choice.They jumped into the portal, Ink following. 

Everything was silent...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! D;  
> School is a pain and always will be. I was busy and I forgot about this Fic. I found it again today and I'm flattered by all of the Kudos, so THANK YOU!!!


	11. Timelines collapsing? Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You look back at this fic, bored...
> 
> *Scandalous! Theres a new chapter.

The doctor arrived at the Dump, following the now-dead signal of his tracker. There was nothing but ominous silence. He took a look around, not sure. Nothing seemed out of place. The old computer his incompetent assistant Alphys had scavenged for parts was still there...So was the bicycle... Yet there was a strange sense of wrongness about the place, which had not been present before.

Gaster, being a scientific man, dismissed this as simply being the thrill of the chase. The signal of the tracker had most likely been obstructed by the waterfalls. The endless pit didn't seem darker, it was always like that! 

The doctor continued through the dump. They had to be here! The Underground was a small place, and this was a dead end. Of course, he might be too late, but he'd find them eventually... But what if they went back to the other universe...? 

 _'Nonsense!'_ Gaster told himself, scoffing ' _they would never find the parts in this place! Its already been looted of anything valuable!'_ Gaster continued towards the bed of golden flowers beyond. He heard a noise. It was faint, but it was there. Someone was shuffling through the garbage. Gaster armed himself with a bone lance, ready to summon a PBC. He approached the sound and leaped out.

Gaster held the other at spear point. It was...only a child. "U-um, FIGHT ME!" the small fish-like monster said, surprised. Gaster was unamused. "I thought this area was cleared for my research" he drily said, not very happy "who are you?". "M-my name's Undyne, sir!" the child answered, grinning with her sharp yellow teeth. 

"Well, Undyne, I advise you to leave" Gaster sternly said, leaving no room for argument. His subjects weren't here, and he was not pleased. "O-oh" the small monster said, scurrying away back to Gerson's place. Gaster went to the edge of the garbage dump and saw no one. He cursed. He'll just have to go back through the rest of Waterfall and to Snowdin...

 

~ Back with good 'ol Wing Dings~

 

Wing Dings arrived to the other side, immediately dizzy as the swirl of colours stopped. He distantly heard somone puking to the side and groans. He put his hands to his temples and calmed himself down, regaining clarity. He opened his eyesockets, and took acount that it was Sem who had vomited. On the carpet. In Wing Ding's home. 

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE BACK HOME!" Papyrus exclaimed, smiling widely. Pyro was confused. "WHAT IS A...HOME?" he asked, tilting his head. Papyrus started enthusiastically explaining. Sans pat Sem's back, helping him get his bearings.

Wing Dings looked to Ink, who had followed them. "Erm, thanks...?" he said, unsure. He had technically lied about Sem and Pyro being part of this timeline, but that was probably fine, right? "I think I hear Error being a grumpy pants, time to fight an other multiverse shaking battle or something~" Ink said with what seemed like enthusiasm. The colourful skeleton left through an other portal with the flick of his paintbrush. Seemed like the now extended family was alone now...

Time for baths.

"Boys, would you show your new brothers the bathroom?" Wing Dings asked, seeing as everyone was alright again. "ARE WE HAVING A BATH?! YAAAAAY!" Papyrus said, jumping up in down with joy. "really dad?" Sans asked, not as enthusiastic. "Yes, Sans, you're filthy. Now, get going" he urged, heading upstairs. Sem and Pyro, not knowing what baths were, lagged behind the others a bit. "You have nothing to worry about" Wing Dings said, opening the door "we're just going to get that grime off you".

"YEAH, WE'RE ALL KIND OF DIRTY, EVEN YOU, DAD!" Papyrus pointed out. "Yes, well, I'll take a shower after you. We can't have the house smelling like a pigsty, can we?" Gaster explained, smiling at his children. 

"NO, WE CERTAINLY CANNOT!" Papyrus declared, affronted. "if we were doing the stink-Olympics, we'd win first pig, to be fair" Sans pointed, out grinning. "TRUE, TRUE" Papyrus conceded. Poor Sem and Pyro had no idea what pigs were.

"Who wants to go first?" Wing Dings asked as the tub filled with water. Bubbles formed on the surface as Wing Dings made it a bubble bath. "CAN'T WE ALL GO?" Pyro piped up. "You could, but there wouldn't be a lot of space" Wing Dings pointed out. "CAN WE GO?" Papyrus asked, pointing to himself and Pyro. "Of course you can" Wing Dings said, nodding. Sans let out a dramatic sigh of relief. They all laughed good-naturedly. At the end of their baths, the skeletons were shining clean.


End file.
